


Drabbles For FUN

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Always uke Akashi, Fluff, Kise warns Kuroko with lyrics of a song, Kuroko No Basket Characters, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly KuroAka of KnB, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Ukeshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: A pile of some short fictions I create out of boredom.Some of these fics are written together with songs~Some are not
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 25





	1. First~

**Author's Note:**

> Of course always uke Akashi!! There are some characters that I will still put there but not now hehe
> 
> I hope you like it

_**He's sweet but a psycho~** _

Kuroko kinda regrets for not listening to what Kise had said. Now that he was trapped under that seductive gaze on top of him. And was slowly removing his pants and undergarments

_"He'll make you curse, but he blessing"_

Kuroko had hissed when Akashi grabs his member and lick it. Cussing a few words under his breath

_"He'll rip your shirt, within a second~"_

Now that his clothes were tore away from his body in a swift movement, he moans softly from the touch of Akashi's fingertips on his sensitive sides

_"You should be careful when you are meeting with this 'Akashi Seijuurou' I heard from rumors that he's not sane and pretends to be nice just to get your head off Kurokocchi"_

Kuroko's friend had mentioned it before but he didn't believe his blonde friend. It was just rumors, most of them ain't true. _Or is it?_

_"Do not talk about Akashi-kun like. It would be rude if I refuse. Nothing could go wrong he's nice"_

_"Ohh~ he's sweet but a psycho~"_

Akashi kisses him on the neck making him moan. He could feel the redhead's smirking 

"Nē Kuroko-kun, you're hard. Do you want to put it inside me already~~?" Akashi said, those heterochromatic gazes down on him dangerously. Kuroko couldn't answer as he was resisting the urge to devour those pink soft lips that is smirking at him. His mind was telling him to say no and run away. But his arousal got ahold of him quickly

"You're not responding?? I guess you don't want it then~ I'll just go and fix my clothes~" As Akashi crawl off of him and was about to stand up and leave, Kuroko pulled him back to the bed by the hips making him land on top of him

"Don't" Kuroko said, his voice a bit slurred because of the alcohol. He flip their positions and he was now the one on top. Looking down on the redhead with those blue eyes filled with lust

"You really want to have a taste of me~ why don't you start screwing me now~" It drives the bluenette crazy as he began to do things to the submissive body underneath him

Later on, the room was filled with loud moans and its lewdness encourage Kuroko more to pound harder and faster on the redhead's sweet little hole. Fucking it open

_"You'll play along. Let him lead you on"_

Kuroko doesn't even know how he end up with this. He was pretty sure Akashi was tricking him but he still go on with it

_"You'll be saying no, no then saying yes, yes, yes ah~"_

Kuroko closes his eyes as the redhead sucks his member too good. He knew this is wrong. He shouldn't be having sex with someone he barely knows. But his body told him to keep going. The redhead tastes too sweet. He's addicted to it. Nothing bad is gonna happen anyways. _Or is it~?_

_"Oh, he's sweet but a psycho. A little bit psycho~"_

Kuroko had already fallen on the side of the bed as they finished their second round of sexual intercourse. Akashi was breathing heavily beside him. His throat was dry because of the screaming and orgasms

"It's 11:11pm.." The redhead beside blurted out as Kuroko knitted his eyes in confusion

"Yes, why?" Kuroko askes, curious about what Akashi just said

"I'm getting kinda _crazy_ ~!" Akashi exclaimed with a sweet sickening tone that made Kuroko's hair stood up from his body

_"At night he's screaming I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

"Akashi...kun..?"

"Do you think that having me to calm your dick is for free?? _Tet-su-ya~_ " 

_"Those mismatched eyes will lead you on trouble Kurokocchi. Don't say I didn't warn you-ssu~"_

Akashi's left eye glint dangerously like it's planning something. He doesn't like where this is going

_"RUN, don't walk away"_

Kuroko's heart beat faster as the redhead once again crawled on top of him. Purposely brushing his hole leaking with cum on Kuroko's member to tease him

"There would be an exchange~ You fuck me–" Akashi whispers as he lean closer to Kuroko's ear, pulling out a hard wooden bat under the bed 

_"Oh, he's sweet but a psycho. A little bit psycho. At night he's screaming I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind~!"_

"–you _die..!_ " 

Were the last words he heard before passing out after the bat swung on the side of his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly what I am doing lmao. You guys can suggest a song


	2. Second~

**_Emperor's new clothes_ **

"If it feels good" 

Kuroko sings as he smooch Akashi's face while the latter only had a deadpan expression on his face

"Tastes good~" 

Kuroko had licked Akashi's neck before continuing

"It must~ be mine~~"

"Tetsuya go to sleep. I'm not having sex with you, you're drunk" 

Kuroko pouts and get off on top of the redhead. But he is not giving in as he continues to sing

"I'm taking back the crown"  
Akashi glance at him and throw him a weird look

"Tetsuya I swear if you don't wear your shirt–" Akashi was cut off when Kuroko once again, suddenly went on top of him

"I'm all on top of you half-naked~"

Akashi's eyes widened at the sudden change of the lyrics

"Stop it Tetsuya" The redhead groans as he tried to push away the body on top of him

"The crown. So close I can taste it" Kuroko didn't listen as he move his head closer to Akashi's face

"I see what's mine and dominate it" Akashi's face turned red at Kuroko's statement. He felt the bluenette's hard member purposely pressed against his own. Akashi blushed even more

"Kurokooooo!"

And after that, there were moans and screams heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write a proper fluff if it's Kuroko x Akashi XD so I just keep writing smut or mild smut. Maybe next time


	3. Third~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write a scene where the baby is coming out of the womb so there might be errors here lol. The first drabble that doesn't include any songs
> 
> Happy reading <3 *heart heart*

_**Pregnant Akashi** _

It was another day for the Kuroko household. Seijuurou was staying with his now husband–Kuroko Tetsuya. They have been married for almost 2 years, not to mention that Seijuurou is pregnant for almost nine months. The doctor told him that he might give birth unexpectedly so he was warned to be always ready

And for now, that is happening

"TETSUYAAA!" 

Seijuurou screamed. Calling his husband while clutching to his now big stomach with a pained expression on his face. The bluenette immediately rushed towards his side with a worried look 

"Sei, oh god. Let me take you to the hospital now" Tetsuya said as he lifted Seijuurou bridal style

Tetsuya placed him inside the car at the back. The bluenette immediately went to the driver's seat and drove off to the nearest hospital. As soon as they arrived Tetsuya quickly asked for help for his husband and the nurses immediately obliged and took Seijuurou in the delivery room 

Tetsuya's heart was beating fast because of nervousness and excitement. He watches as Seijuurou was being lay down on the bed. The redhead gave him a look and Tetsuya immediately went to his side. The doctor arrives and the delivering begins

Seijuurou screams as the doctor told him to push harder. The baby's head was out so the doctor continues to encourage him to push harder. Seijuurou was practically crashing Tetsuya's hand and the bluenette swears his bone was cracking. Although it was painful, what situation Seijuurou is in was more painful

"Push harder. Just a little more the baby is about to go out" The doctor said once again as Seijuurou whimpers and was out of breath

"Sei you can do it. Just one more" Tetsuya comforts him and one final cry from the redhead the baby was released

The baby started crying and there was huge bliss from Tetsuya and especially from Seijuurou. The redhead asked if he could carry the newborn. As the baby was handed to him. All his exhaustion vanished when he saw his sweet baby in his arms. It was a boy. That has a red hair and a big blue eyes like Tetsuya's. The bluenette watched beside the redhead how their son reacts. Seijuurou was too tired and weak so he was asked to rest first at a room. After a day and few hours they already went home

"Tetsuyaa look at how cute he is" Seijuurou cooed as his nose touches against the baby's own

"Yes. As cute as me" Tetsuya joked and Seijuurou only snort at the retort

"You're not cute Tetsuya" Seijuurou said. Tone in mockery

"If I'm not cute then you would have fallen for Nijimura-san instead and end up marrying him" Tetsuya stated

"I wonder as well why didn't I choose to marry Nijimura-san instead" Seijuurou muses as Tetsuya pouts and looks like he was about to tear up 

"Just kidding~ Don't go crying Tetsuya you're the only one that I fell in love with" Seijuurou said with a smile and kisses his bluenette on the cheek

"Be thankful that you had just given birth. Otherwise I will really argue with you. You're hurting my heart" Tetsuya said pretending to be dramatic as his husband giggles

"And to be honest, I'm really thankful that you went through pregnancy. Now that your personality changes from always serious to always sweet. You're bubbly and giggly too that makes you a really cute wife" Seijuurou felt his cheeks heat up and playfully glared at the bluenette

"I'm a man Tetsuya. Don't call me a wife" Seijuurou dictated with a huff

"Still a cute waifu" Tetsuya mumbles and bury his head on Seijuurou's neck. The baby started to play with Tetsuya's and Seijuurou's fingers

"Nè Seijuurou. Next time we'll make a baby again okay?" Tetsuya added which made Seijuurou blush more

"I had just given birth and you're thinking of making another baby with me??"

"So I can finally see you gripping the sheets of our bed" Tetsuya affirm with a smirk on his face. Seijuurou's face became as red as his hair colour at his husbands statement that is obviously teasing him

"Tetsuyaaaa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, leave a comment of a song because I don't know what else I should write XD


	4. Random #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.
> 
> I was busy for these past few days I couldn't write a story properly. I am going to post something here first before I proceed to add another chapter to my recent story. 
> 
> For those who are waiting for chapter three for The Change I apologize for the long break I took
> 
> **If you do not like how I wrote this one then don't continue. This one is a lemon sooo it's for people who can handle reading smut fan fictions

"T-Tetsuya no.." A soft moan escape from Akashi's lips as he tried to stop the blue haired boy on top of him 

"Tetsuya s-stop!" Akashi protested louder when Kuroko suddenly ripped off all of his clothes as well as his undergarments

"Why should I? I've been waiting for this opportunity Akashi-kun" Kuroko said with his eyes staring at him with lust 

"N-No I don't want it! P-Please let m-me go" Akashi said trying to push Kuroko away but the bluenette's grip was strong

"You don't want it huh?" Kuroko said huskily then proceeds to kiss his neck. One of Akashi's sensitive spot. Akashi let out a soft gasp as his eyes suddenly close, mouth opening a bit. Kuroko snake his fingers to Akashi's inner thighs and then going into his hole. Inserting his index finger and widening the gap between Akashi's legs so he can put it easier. Akashi let out a whimper cause of the touch

"Ahh! Tetsuya please n-n-no!" Akashi protested with a moan. Kuroko started to move his finger into his hole. The redhead started to make lewd sounds as the number of Kuroko's fingers increased inside his hole. Akashi was squirming under Kuroko while the bluenette continue to prepare him while kissing or sucking on his neck rather

"Don't... A-Ahh! Stop this i-instance–ahhh fuck" Akashi moans as the fingers move faster. He doesn't want any of this but the pleasure he's feeling is making him move his ass closer so that Kuroko's fingers will go deeper

"You said you don't want it right? Your body says otherwise" Kuroko commented smirking at the redhead whose face was as red as his hair

"S-Shut up" Akashi said glaring at Kuroko. He make more of the lewd sounds turning Kuroko on even more

"How can I stop when you keep moaning like that. Such lewd sounds keep me going from pleasuring you" Kuroko whisper into his ear. Akashi was starting to lose his mind. Battling whether he give in and let Kuroko dominate him or keep denying the good pleasure and punch the blue haired bastard on his face 

"P-Please! Tetsuya s-sto–AHH!" Kuroko smirked when Akashi's moan suddenly became higher 

"Aha. Does that feel good?" Kuroko asked as his fingers hit that spot again. Akashi moaned gripping the sheets of the bed

"I-It d-does not!" Akashi denied and glared at the bluenette 

"But I can feel your hard down there" Kuroko said smugly looking down on the redhead who blushed

"Should I already put my dick inside? I'm dying to know what it feels like to have it inside your sweet virgin hole" Kuroko seductively said as Akashi looked at him petrified

"No you can't!" Akashi protest when Kuroko removed his fingers out of his hole and began removing his pants and undergarments. When Kuroko's member was revealed, Akashi's eyes widened in shock gulping at the sight in front of him

"I-It w-wouldn't f-fit" Akashi mumbles nervously. 'How does Tetsuya have such an enormous one!?' He thought 

"Oh yes it would. You're probably wondering why is it this huge because I always prepare it for you but don't mind it. I'm wrecking your hole tonight" Kuroko said darkly with his tone filled with lust. Akashi gulps and struggles around Kuroko's tight grip on him

"Stop! This isn't fun!" Akashi exclaimed as his anxiety level become higher seeing Kuroko's member that was about to touch his entrance 

"The real fun is going to start later on Akashi-kun. Feel the domination of mine" Kuroko told him with the side of his lips curved upwards

"N-No! Nngghh!" Akashi whimpered as Kuroko enters him slowly. The pain makes Akashi snake his hands onto Kuroko's back and dig his nails into it. Kuroko hissed a bit while he penetrates his member deeper into Akashi

"A-AAHH!" Akashi half yelled and half moaned from both pleasure and pain. Kuroko stop for a while so Akashi could adjust a bit

"Hahh...ahh f-fuck...I h-hate you..!" Akashi blamed Kuroko as he arched his back, hardly breathing. Kuroko ignored Akashi's comment and proceeds to thrust slowly. Akashi moans making his eyes closed as Kuroko's member moves in and out. It started to feel good and Akashi was trying to stop his lewd moans

"Ahh..! A-Ahhh~~ ohh fuckk ahh~ stop!" Akashi could not control his moans as Kuroko quickens the pace

"Hate me? At least you'll love this pleasure" Kuroko said and thrusts harder sending Akashi over the edge

"H-Hhnghh T-Tetsuya~ ahh!" 'Forget it! This feels so fucking good!' Akashi yelled internally and wrapped his legs around Kuroko's waist

"Feels good?" Kuroko asked as Akashi could only nod. He couldn't talk from the pleasure he's receiving

"A-Ahh I still hate you f-for making me f-feel like this–ahhh" Akashi commented with a glare. Kuroko just smirk and lean on Akashi's ear

"You feel the hardness inside right? Look what you have done to me" Kuroko whispered making Akashi go red. The redhead tightens around Kuroko's member, he couldn't help but groan on how tight Akashi is

The boy beneath him moaned uncontrollably as he rock on him hard

"Now Akashi-kun, I want you to talk dirty and call me daddy" Kuroko huskily whispered into his ear. Akashi was too uncomfortable to utter a word and kept moaning. Kuroko seems unsatisfied

"If you don't, I'll stop this" Kuroko warns making Akashi blurt out a 'no' 

Kuroko slow down the pace and stop after a few seconds. Akashi lets out a disappointed sound

"N-No it really feels g-good don't s-stop" Akashi complained making Kuroko tsk'ed

"Not until you do what I said earlier. I won't stop if you do what I told you to do" Kuroko gave him a condition with a mischievous smirk on his face. He knew Akashi would beg for this so he is confident that this plan will work because the redhead was feeling so good right now and he was certain thag Akashi don't want it to stop. Akashi groaned but did nothing as he was too embarrassed

"I'm gonna take it off then~" Kuroko said slowly pulling it out. Akashi suddenly tightens his legs around Kuroko's waist to prevent him from pulling it out

"No! Y-You started this so d-don't you dare leave m-me like this with my hole begging t-to be filled with you cum..! T-Tetsuya please fuck me..! Fuck me I want y-your dick moving a-already!" Akashi exclaimed as it was getting difficult to breathe properly

"More Akashi-kun. Talk more" Kuroko smile down at him devilishly as Akashi only blushed embarrassed

"Fuck me hard! Tetsuya I need you please fuck me harder! Stretch me and cum inside as many as you want please..! I-I want you"

Just as Akashi said thos words, Kuroko slowly penetrates him. Akashi let out a moan then suddenly, Kuroko thrust quickly inside him with roughness. It happens to hit his spot so he moan so loud. Kuroko keep thrusting on that part quickly

"Fuck ahhh..! Ahh...! Tetsuya f-faster.. Faster please!!" Akashi moaned shamelessly. Kuroko go faster until the bed made violent creaking noises 

"Tetsuya..! Ahhh.. ..ahh! I-It's so.. ..h-hot.. ..a-a-ahh! Yes.. Go r-rough o-on me daddy a-ahh..!" Akashi's mind was going crazy. The only thing that he's thinking is that how Kuroko's cock goes in and out of his hole. Kuroko groaned in response at the feeling of the redhead's tight hole around his member

"Just a moment a go you were implying you didn't want any of this but look at you now" Kuroko spoke and quicken his pace hitting the sensitive spot. Akashi let out more lewd moans and are becoming a little high pitched

"A-And..ahhh! W-Who's.... fault i-is.. i-it..? a-ahhh..!" Akashi moaned louder when Kuroko penetrates it deeper

"I'm glad it was mine" Kuroko said as he thrust faster

"Say daddy again, one more t-time" The bluenette stuttered as Akashi's hole tightens even more

"D-Daddy..." Akashi said a little bit gentle that Kuroko barely heard it

"Louder" Kuroko demand slamming it into him roughly

"A-Ahhh..! Daddy!" He felt something explode in his lower region. Akashi had already released his semen before Kuroko did. The bluenette payed no attention and continue moving. Akashi whimpers as his ass started to hurt a bit

'It really feels good when he's inside of me like this' 

Akashi groans and kept moaning seducing the bluenette with his sounds. The dominant body on top of him soon released a thick white liquid. The two gave their one last moan as the others hole was filled. Kuroko finally pulls out seeing the redhead's clenching and unclenching hole like it was breathing and is leaking with cum. The sight was seducing for him to be honest

Akashi bury his face on the soft white pillow. He was very tired and a little embarrassed to look at the bluenette. Kuko wears his boxer and sat beside the exhausted redhead

"You enjoyed it" Kuroko commented getting a huff from Akashi

"Please shut up. I want to sleep..." Akashi spoke softly as he closes his eyes

Kuroko stare at him for awhile before lying beside him. Falling into sleep

•

The next day he woke up from the sound of notifications popping out of his phone. He sat up getting the phone beside the bed and checking his messages

The message were mostly from the other miracles who bombarded him with questions

_Where are you? Mido-chin is kinda worried_

Kuroko knitted his eyebrows and check the other messages

_He said you took Aka-chin with you and now he's kinda worried_

Kuroko turned his attention to Midorima's message

_Kuroko where the hell are you?? And what the hell do you mean by gotta have fun with Akashi before you suddenly left??_

The bluenette just let out a soft huff before proceeding to read the others

_Oi Tetsu! Are you planning on raping Akashi?? Seriously?!_

_Kurokocchiii! Midorimacchi told us you suddenly took Akashicchi with you while he's protesting! What did you do Kurokocchiii????_

Kuroko just grin evily and ignored the messages. He turn his attention back to the sleeping boy beside him. Slowly, he removed the blanket that was covering Akashi's naked body. Akashi suddenly woke up seeing Kuroko above him with a look on his face like last night

"T-Tetsuya..?"

"Akashi-kun. Let's get ready for another round" The bluenette said with a smirk making Akashi widen his eyes

"Wait w-we just h-had last night—" Akashi's protest was cut off 

His protest was soon followed by moans and sound of them together making love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Imma add another character for the next drabble because this work only contains Kuroko and Akashi


	5. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scratch it, I'll have Kise x Akashi for the next next story I'm going to make! For now it's still Kuroko x Akashi

Kuroko stare at the screen of his computer. The disappointment was clear onto his face

He was dissatisfied at the outcome of what he had searched. There were fanarts of him and his other teammates/former teammates that looks like about boys love. It's not like he hate it but the worst thing is

The fan arts implies that he is automatically the uke

Kuroko intertwined his fingers and rest his elbows on the desk. He searched his ship names with the other generation of miracles members and even read some of fanfictions. All of it making him look like a girl in the relationship. He sigh, disappointed at what he had saw and what he had read

"One last ship" Kuroko mutters and search the last ship name in his mind

_AkaKuro bl_

Kuroko waited for google to load the pictures. His jaw dropped when he saw the results

"Seriously? Even with Akashi-kun.." Kuroko mutters devastated. He is really not liking about the fact that people think of him as an uke or the woman in the relationship

"I don't like this" Kuroko said and stood up leaving the computer open and the pictures of him and Akashi on google as well

Kuroko went to get a glass of water on the other table beside the door. A few seconds later, Akashi entered the room

"Oh Tetsuya? Why is your face like that?" Akashi asked as he gaze at the bluenette's annoyed expression. Kuroko just point at the monitor. Akashi got confused and went to look at it. His eyes widened

"What? Why are we drawn like that??" Akashi asked with a bit of a pink hue on his cheeks

"That's what I wanted to know as well. And why am I the _uke_?" Kuroko asked, bringing his face closer to Akashi's 

Akashi sweats. Oh no. Kuroko might found out that he asked some of the fans to make Kuroko look like an uke in fanarts

"Well, we could look for more right? Maybe there's a picture where you aren't being submissve" Akashi said trying to keep his calm. He scroll down finding more fan arts. Kuroko waits from behind and didn't bother to look at the screen until Akashi call him

While Akashi was anxiously scrolling down, he suddenly caught a glimpse of him and Mayuzumi's fanart. His eyes widened and scroll back up to check it. In the picture, he was on Mayuzumi's lap with his legs wrapped around Mayuzumi's waist and he had no freakin pants on. Only an oversized shirt that was covering his ass. Akashi gulps, he blocked Kuroko's view so he won't be able to see the said fan art that would make him jealous. Kuroko noticed Akashi's sudden discomfort so he lean over to his shoulder to see

"What is it?" Kuroko said startling Akashi

"Wait.." Akashi mumbles, relieved that Kuroko didn't saw it

"Hold on, scroll back up" Kuroko demands. Akashi feels a bit nervous

He did what he's told and quickly scroll it up so Kuroko won't notice that certain _fanart_

"Wait I think I just saw something _unholy_ " Kuroko said his aura getting heavier. Akashi tried to remain calm. When he saw that Kuroko was close to finding it out he decided to utter something

"I don't feel so well. I think might need to use the bathroom" Akashi made an excuse and was about to escape but Kuroko pulled him back with a strong grip

"Akashi-kun... What did you and Mayuzumi-san do that gave your fans an idea to draw this" 

_Oh no_

Kuroko's eyes were still glued onto the monitor and it looks cold. His grip tightens around his wrist when Akashi didn't answer

"A-Ah Tetsuya it hurts"

"Answer me" Kuroko said sternly

Akashi whimpered a little at Kuroko's tone

"N-Nothing. Please let go" Akashi said, Kuroko let go of his wrist

"It's nothing Tetsuya. We didn't do anything. It was just the fans' idea alone" Akashi tried to convince the bluenette but it seems that it didn't work

"Are you sure?" Kuroko said trapping him between the desk and the wall

"Tetsuya..?" Akashi calls out as his heart beat faster. Nervous starts to invade him. Kuroko leans in until their lips are almost touching

Akashi was about to talk when Kuroko suddenly pressed his lips on his. His eyes automatically shut and he feels like he was being drag and thrown into the bed. Kuroko pulls back. Holding Akashi's hands and pinned them on the bed above Akashi's head 

"What would the fans say if they saw their beloved emperor they believe as dominant and absolute in court and fanfictions being held down by the phantom they believe as the submissive one?" Kuroko said leaning closer and to be able to nibble Akashi's ear 

"T-Tetsuya what are you.." Akashi trailed off and his face heat up on how close Kuroko is to him

"Why are you always uncomfortable Akashi-kun? We always do this and yet you're still not getting used to it" Kuroko said as he kiss those lips once again. Slipping his hands under the redhead's pants

"N-Nngh Tetsuya don't" Akashi was startled when he felt his member being touch

Kuroko didn't listen and continue to jerk it off. Akashi tried to stop his moans 

"N-No not now.. T-Tetsu–Tetsuya!" A louder moan escape from his lips as Kuroko continue to jerk his member

"Nngh! N-No.." Kuroko bit his neck and starts unbuttoning Akashi's shirt

"W-Wait! We can't do it right now" Akashi said quickly, trying to stop Kuroko

"Why? We're in a room" Kuroko simply said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door followed by Kuroko's name being called out

Kuroko sigh annoyed and let go of Akashi. He walk towards the door and open it

"What?" He asked shortly and with a deadpan expression. Kise was about to say something when he noticed Akashi on the background blushing likena mess and with his buttons undone. Kise's cheeks suddenly turned pink at the sight of the redhead

"Kise-kun if you stare at him like that I will have to gouge your eyes out" Kuroko threatened and Kise was suddenly a little nervous. Kuroko waits for him to speak

"W-Well... Kurokocchi, the fans wanted show their fanarts of you. I decided I should tell you about this because they wanted to see you–"

"Tell them I'm busy. I'm going to see it later as I have some business to do right now. Now please go" Kuroko said closing the door and not waiting for Kise to respond

"Wait Kurokocchi! You can't!" Kise said knocking on the door to get Kuroko to answer

"Go away"

Kise heard him and whines when Kuroko didn't listen. Then it was soon followed by a moan which made Kise frozen on his track

"A-Ahh! K-Kise help!"

Kise heard Akashi calls. He silently pray for Akashi

"I'm sorry Akashicchi but I can't face Kuroko's wrath today" He mutters and hurriedly walks away


End file.
